Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-293444 (Patent Document 1) discloses, as a conventional apparatus, an engine starter that executes control (economical running control) to stop and restart an internal-combustion engine automatically after an associated motor vehicle has come to a temporary stop. In order to smoothly restart the internal-combustion engine, this conventional apparatus is intended to optimize a stop position of a piston (a stop position of a crankshaft) during the automatic stop of the internal-combustion engine by controlling an engine speed at which the vehicle is to be made to stop supplying a fuel.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-16505 (Patent Document 2) discloses a vehicle drive control apparatus of a hybrid motor vehicle that uses an internal-combustion engine and a motor to drive the vehicle. This conventional apparatus uses a detected value of a crank angle (actual crank angle) to correct a target speed (target combustion cutoff engine speed) required to stop the internal-combustion engine with a crankshaft being stopped at a desired stop position. Patent Document 2 describes the fact that even if there is a variation in internal friction of the internal-combustion engine or in temperature or viscosity of lubricating oil and cooling oil due to correcting the target speed, the apparatus can stop the internal-combustion engine at the desired stop position.
Including the above-mentioned document, the applicant is aware of the following document as a related art of the present invention.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-293444
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-16505
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei 02-305342
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Sho 58-18535